An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has begun to gradually replace a liquid crystal display (LCD), due to characteristics such as high contrast, small thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, and so on. A traditional LCD may integrate a fingerprint identifying function into the LCD, so as to implement display and the fingerprint identifying function simultaneously; however, with respect to the OLED display, there is no OLED display integrated with the fingerprint identifying function.